Byakko Clan
The Byakko Clan (びゃっこ一族, Byakko Ichizoku) is the longest serving clan in Heart Shrine, having been around for over 3000. The family duties include shrine keeping and becoming priests and priestesses, and are highly considered for the role of Mikokage. Background According to legend, a fox spirit god protects the Byakko Clan. They've excelled over the centuries in ninja and academic skills. It is said that the clever fox lends it's power to the clansmen, and depends them in the spirit world, which is why they are such talented priests and priestesses, wielding powers that few others possess. Of course they also have a streak of mischief in them, much like their fox protector. He is the the Guardian deity of the Byakko clan, the founding clan of the village. He came to them before the 2000-year-old Omoichidou was formed. He is somewhere around 3000 years old, just like the Byakko clan. Both came into being around the same time. Legend has it that the baby fox was either abandoned or separated from its mother when it was still very young - even by human standards. He was found, hungry and scared, deep in a forest where the Byakko clan lived. At that time, the Byakko clan was a clan of drifters and soothsayers. They didn't possess the power they now have. They didn't even have a name. Then one day, a little four year old red-headed girl happened upon a tiny white fox in a forest. She saw him crying and shivering and she picked him up and took him home with her. No one else could see the baby fox, as it was only visible to those with spiritual sight, a trait that only a few of their clan yet possessed. Secretly the little girl fed the fox and nursed him back to health... That little girl was the first matriarch of the Byakko clan. And that fox, was the baby fox who later grew to become their protector. He is currently a 3-tailed fox, one tail for every 1000 years he's lived. In fox-god years that makes him a teenager. He loves and protects the Byakko clan because he sees them as his family. Abilities The clan is known for becoming shinobi priests, which are known for taking care of the temples and shrines in the village, as well as becoming battle priests. The members of the Byakko clan are known for their large chakra reserves, as well as their sealing abilities. Stronger Byakkos that go into the shinobi priesthood may even show signs of spiritual powers and charms. Kekkei Genkai The Byakko clan has the ability "Heart Mirror". This mirror, which is conjured with the Spirit element, reflects the targets deepest fears/desires back to the caster and anyone else in the vicinity who can use spirit element. the ability is discovered shortly after the clansmen finish their training in the priesthood arts, around the age of 17-18 generally. Clansmen are taught the handseals used to activate it, starting at a very young age, however they are not told what they are for as it was decided that they may try to activate it prematurely if they new which could be dangerous and send them into a"ghost sickness" which is a coma like state. Once it has been activated for the first time, accidentally of course during a time of heightened emotions, the clansman can then summon the heart mirror at will using the proper hand seals. The final hand seal forms the heart shaped mirror between their hands and they can widen the space between their hands to make the mirror as big or as small as they like. the bigger the mirror, the more it shows of the target's true heart. There is no deactivation. the caster must wait 3 minutes, the max time the jutsu can be maintained, before it will be deactivated on its own. the mirror also cannot be used more than 3 times a day or the caster will be afflicted with the "ghost sickness" coma. Also, the caster must wait at least 3 hours between uses or else they will get a watered down version of ghost sickness, where they develop a kind of 24-hr flu. Family Tree Ancestors include: (WIP) Trivia *The Byakko Clan is the oldest founding clan. *All clan members have red or brunette hair, as well as brown or hazel eyes. *Even in his absence, they all believe in the Fox-god as their deity. Category:Clans Category:Byakko Category:Founding clan